Ghostbusters
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1984 |dlc = Sweat January 20, 2016 (JDU) February 19, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Sweat) Easy (Classic/Sweat) ( ) |effort = Low (Classic) ( Intense (Sweat) ( ) |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 1 (Sweat) 2 (Mashup) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Sweat) |mashup = February Unlockable |alt = Sweat |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Sweat) |pc = / / / (Classic) / / / (Classic) (Updated) (Sweat) |gc = Yellow/Magenta/Green/Light Purple (Sweat) (Sweat) (Arrows) |lc = Light Green (Classic) Purple (Sweat/Mashup) |pictos = 76 (Classic) 109 (Sweat) 95 (Mashup) |kcal = 26 |dura = 3:49 (Classic) 3:42 (Sweat) |nowc = Ghostbusters GhostbustersSWT (Sweat) GoustbustersMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Classic Nick Mukoko (P1) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P2) Stéphane Deheselle (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/ap0rDjkr1k/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo Sweat Juliana Herrera |from = film }}Ray Parker, Jr. tarafından "Ghostbusters" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Ayrıca rutin Çocuk Modu 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Antrenörler Ghostbusters filminin karakterleri. İlk üç antrenörün arkalarında taşınan siyah parçaları, sağ omuz kısmında Ghostbusters logosu olan çelik mavi tulumlar, sarı isim etiketleri, göğüs bölgesinde iki cep ve sarı renkli kemer benzeri bir kayış bulunan kırmızı bir Proton Paketi var. Paket Ayrıca sarı tulumlar, kırmızı dirsek koruma yastıkları ve siyah ayakkabılar giydiler. Hepsi yeşil parlayan hayalet bir taslak ile çevrili olan P4 dışında bir çelik mavi taslakla çevrilidir. P1 P1 Dr. Peter Venkman. Saçı siyah ve kısa. Başının üstünde kırmızı kompleks gözlükleri var. Tulumu kısmen kapalı, atletinin üst kısımlarını açığa çıkarıyor ve sol el bileğinde siyah bir saat var. P2 P2 Dr. Egon Spengler'dir. Saçları siyah ve düzgün bir şekilde taranmış büyük bir tutam şeklinde, uzun bir hacme sahip. Ayrıca bir keçi sakalı var. Kırmızı çerçeveli gözlük takıyor. Tulumu açık, faniliğini açığa çıkarıyor. Dizinin hemen üstünde, sol uyluğuna bağlı sarı bir bandana var. Sol el bileğinde siyah bir saat var. P3 '' 'P3' '' Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz'dir. Saçları siyah ve afro tarzında. Kolları, diğerlerinden farklı olarak, sadece ellerini açığa çıkararak, diğer kollarını kapsar. Onun tulumu neredeyse kapandı, ancak fantazisini açığa çıkardı. P4 P4 daha incedir. O yeşil bir ufalanmış sümüksü görünüme sahip bir hayalet. İnsansı dişlerle dolu geniş bir ağzı var ve şeftali renginde sakızları olan şeftali renginde bir dili var. Gözleri de şeftali renginde. Bacakları yok ve yerden yüzüyor. Sağ elinde, eldivenini temsil eden mor-mavi bir leke var. Rutinin bir noktasında, P4, renklerinde yeşil bir bindirme etkisi kazanacak ve yeşil hayalet aura yayacak diğer üç koça sahip olacak. Bir sonraki koro öncesi başlamadan önce, etkilenen antrenörler orijinal renklerini ve ana hatlarını geri kazanacaklar. Ghostbusters coach 1 big.png|P1 Ghostbusters coach 2 big.png|P2 Ghostbusters coach 3 big.png|P3 Ghostbusters coach 4 big.png|P4 Sweat Koç bir kadın. Saçları siyah ve kıvırcık, beyaz kıvırcık motifli kırmızı bandana ile bağlandı. Üst kısmında, geometrik süslemeler, kırmızı spor sütyen, denim kapri şortlar ve fuşya pembesi vurgulu turuncu spor ayakkabılar, sarı bağcıklar ve beyaz tabanlar ile ortaya çıkan fuşya dikdörtgeni ile mor bir ceket giyiyor. Arka Plan Klasik Rutin gece gerçekleşir. Etrafında kalın mor ve beyaz bir sis var ve gökyüzünde dumanlı bir spiral. Zaman zaman ev taslakları vardır. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ayrıca rutin sırasında belirir. Sweat Ter sürümündeki arka plan, diğer ter sürümleriyle aynı şekildedir. Mor ve sarı renkte yanar. Altın Hareket Klasik Klasik rutindeki her antrenör için 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Bu, soldan sağa bir Wave Gold Move: *'P1:' Silahını gösterir. *'P2:' Silahınızı yavaşça döndürün ve ardından yavaşça yukarı kaldırın. *'P3:' Yukarı ve hızlı bir şekilde silahınızı sola ve sağa çekin. *'P4:' Yukarı ve aşağı bak. GhostbustersGM(P1).png|Gold Move (P1) GhostbustersGM(P2).png|Gold Move (P2) I9PRrVXuwGS4.png|Gold Move (P2) (Updated) GhostbustersGM(P3).png|Gold Move (P3) GhostbustersGM(P4).png|Gold Move (P4) Ghostbusters GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Sweat Sweat rutinde 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: "GET UP!" Ellerinle işaret et. Ghostbustersswt gm 1.png|Gold Move Ghostbustersswt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 2 adet Altın Hareket: Altın Hareket 1: Sağ bacağınıza yaslanın ve sağ kolunuzla bir daire çizin (Crazy Christmas) Altın Hareket 2: Ellerinizi bacaklarınıza koyun ve vücudunuzu sallayın. (Disturbia) Xmas gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) Ghostmashup.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Disturbia gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (Disturbia) Ghostmashup2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup has a Mashup which can be unlocked in the month of February. Dancers * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * Let's Go To The Mall * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Firework * The Power * Crazy Christmas * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Firework * The Power * Crazy Christmas * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Follow The Leader * Crazy Christmas GM1 * Move Your Feet * Fine China (Extreme) * Fine China (Classic) * Barbra Streisand * Move Your Feet * Starships * Disturbia GM2 * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following mashups: Sweat * Ghostbusters * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Blame It on the Boogie * Candy * C'mon * Feel So Right * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * It's You * Just Dance * Miss Understood * September (Sweatember) * Starships * Turn Up the Love Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Captions (Sweat) appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves. *Back From the 80's *Protest *Stretching Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Fan Fav *Ghastly Dance List! *Thrills and Chills *Halloween Songs *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J *Thrills and Chills *Halloween Songs *Quartets *Unlimited F-J * Sweat *Break A Sweat *A Night at the Movies *Workout With Style *Fitness *All Songs F-J *A Night at the Movies *Workout With Style *Fitness *Unlimited F-J *Solo * Trivia *P4 in kostümü, yeşil ekranla harmanlamaması için gerçek hayatta mavi renktedir. *Bir Xbox 360/One veya PlayStation 4'te (Kamera) P4 oynarsa, P4'ün bacakları olmasa da, puanlarını almak için diğer dansçılar gibi bacaklarını hareket ettirmeleri gerekir. Galeri Game Files Ghostbusters cover generic.png|''Ghostbusters'' ghostbustersswt cover generic.png|''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) Ghostbusters mashup.png|''Ghostbusters'' (Mashup) Ghostbusters cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) Ghostbusters Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) (2016/''2017/''2018/''2019) ghostbusters cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (Classic) (2020) Ghostbustersswt cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Sweat) (2016/''2017/''2018/''2019) ghostbustersswt cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (Sweat) (2020) Ghostbusters cover albumbkg.png| menu banner ghostbusters cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Ghostbustersswt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sweat) Ghostbusters1024.png| cover (Classic) 449.png|P4 s avatar (Classic) 200449.png|P4 s golden avatar (Classic) 300449.png|P4 s diamond avatar (Classic) Gbsa.png|Avatar (Sweat) 200487.png|Golden avatar (Sweat) 300487.png|Diamond avatar (Sweat) 0448.png|P1 s avatar on Kids Mode (Classic) GhostbustersP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar on Kids Mode (Classic) GhostbustersP3Ava.png|P3 s avatar on Kids Mode (Classic) ghostbusters pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Ghostbusters Pictogram Sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic, updated) GhostbustersSWT pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sweat) Ui popups howto image sweat 1.png|Test screen 1 Ui popups howto image sweat 2.png|Test screen 2 Ui popups howto image sweat 3.png|Test screen 3 Updated pictos.png|Remade pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots ghostbusters!opener.png|''Ghostbusters'' on the menu ghostbusters!menu.png| routine selection screen Ghostbusters jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Behind the Scenes GHOSTBUSTERS-SLIME.jpeg|P4 s costume in real life Beta Elements Ghostbusteravatar2.png|P1 s unused avatar on Ghostbusteravatar4.png|P4 s unused avatar on Beta version.jpg|P4 s Beta color scheme BetaUnlimited.png|P4 s Beta color scheme appearing in the Kids Mode trailer ??? Avatar.png|Unused avatar Videos Official Music Video Ray Parker, Jr. - Ghostbusters Ghostbusters (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Ghostbusters - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ghostbusters - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2014 Ghostbusters - Just Dance Now Just Dance® 2016 ghostbusters 5 stars gameplay Just Dance 2017 unlimited Ghostbusters 5 stars Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Ghostbusters Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2019 Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2020 'Sweat'/'Sweat Version' "Ghostbusters" (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2016 Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance Now Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2017 Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2018 Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2019 Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2020 'Mashup' Ghostbusters (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 Extraction Ghostbusters (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Ghostbusters es:Ghostbusters en:Ghostbusters Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Erkekler Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Sweat Versiyon Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Cain Kitsais Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Kids Mode